The Knock Out
by Gingiie666
Summary: What happens when Marry wants to learn to defend herself and Francis says no, so she goes to Sebastion for help


_The Knock Out_

Mary sat on a slightly damp wooden log near the waters edge, throwing stones as far as she could into the deep blue water. She was thinking back on the heated conversation she and Francis just had.

There had been several more attempts from the English to assassin Marry, the Queen of Scots. Marry had told her ladies in waiting, her friends, that she would try harder to protect them, and herself. She had decided that possibly learning hand to hand combat from a guard or two would help her defend herself. When she mentioned it to her fiancee, Francis, he had said that it was the guard's duty to protect her, and she has no need to worry about it. This had upset Marry, thus starting a heated arguement, leaving a frustrated young queen to reside by the lake.

Earlier that day, Sebastion, the king's bastard son, had decided to take his horse for a gallop around the castle grounds. The horse trotted on the gravel path, back towards the castle, when Sebastion noticed the upset young lady . He jumped off the back of the black horse, and made his way across the lushious green grass towards the raven haired beauty.

"Your grace, has something upset you?" He questioned, clearly knowing the answer, but asking for the insight, as curiosity struck him, and hoping to change her mood.

"Your arse of a brother, once again," Marry confides in a huff, turning to look at Sebastion. Her eyes filled with sadness, and her pink lips slightly pointed down into a frown.

"Perhaps you should take a stroll in the sand, it is no mud. But it does feel good on the foot," he amusedly states, a smile tugging on his lips. Perhaps that would help lift her spirits.

"Still cheeky, I see. But what a wonderful idea." Marry took off her white high heels, which had matched her cream colored dress. She got off the log, and began to walk in the smooth sand. She turned back to look at her fiancee's half brother. "Tell me, Sebastion, what do you think about one learning to fight?" She asked him quizzically, analyzing his expression.

"I think everybody should know how to defend their own person, well enough to survive. It is dark times, one will never know their true enemies," he replied honestly.

Marry walk up to the young man, standing just mere inches away from him. "I am glad you think that. Sebastion, I would like you to teach me hand to hand combat."

That is how the secret training sessions near the horse barn started. Sebastion and Marry would train at least three times a week. The young queen grew stronger with each lesson.

One night, Marry tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her bed chamber. It was simply too late at night for a friend to come visiting. Frightful that it may be another assilent, Marry jumped out of bed and hid behind something too dark to see.

The door creeked open, and the intruder trudged inside. He huffed, as he noticed that the young queen was not in her bed.

Marry inched forward slightly, trying to see if she could identify the purpentrator. But she could not. The only thing she could see, was a the moon shine off of the blade, which the assilent held in his knife strap. Marry had let out a small gasp, of which she could not contain. She quickly covered her mouth, to not give away her hiding position. But it was too late.

The man had heard queen Marry's movement. He chuckled in satisfaction that he now had her. He took quiet steps towards her. "Now, now, be quiet, and I will make it ..." the man left his sentence in the darkness, as Marry had made her way to attack her attacker. "You will be fun to play with," he chuckled once again.

Marry had blocked a couple of his blows. She then pulled her knee up, smashing it up into the attacker's groin. As he bent over in pain, Marry took one, two, three, four swings at him with her fists. The man, her assilent, collapsed onto the stone floor, knocked out.

Sebastion also could not sleep that night. He decided to take a quick walk around the castle. His bed chambers were only one floor up from Marry's, it was actually quite close to the young beauty's room. As Sebastion left his room, he heard noise coming from down the stairs. The knew something was out of place, something was wrong. He flew down the stairs as if they were nothing, and bardged into Marry's room. He had gotten there just as she had threw her last punch and the man collapsed.

"Marry, are you all right?" Sebastion asked, careful not to startle her.

"Oh, Sebastion! Did you see it? I knocked him out. Now the gaurds can take him." Marry ran up to Sebastion and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me, truely."

Without thinking, Marry had pressed her lips to Sebastion's. It had taken him by surprise, but he kissed her back, he's wanted to do that for months now.

Marry pulled back. "Sorry," she appologized. She glanced at the ground for a moment. Embarrassed by her actions. She were to marry his half brother after all. She looked back up to see if Sebastion was angry with her.

"You are the queen of Scotland, there is no need to appologize," Sebastion told her, as he leaned down, and kissed Marry's cheek.


End file.
